Zazan
Zazan (ザザン, Zazan) is a scorpion-like Chimera Ant Squadron Leader. Appearance Zazan is a Chimera Ant that resembles a human, excluding her scorpion-esque tail and her mannequin-like hands and legs which resemble most Chimera Ants. Her tail appears to be about a long as her height. She has long fuchsia hair, purple skin, large breasts and wears a long skirt to hide her tail from her enemies. After becoming a queen on her own her outfit become a lot more revealing. Personality Zazan is extremely self-confident, egocentric, and vain, to the point of being obsessed with her beauty. She has also a particular lust for power, in fact Zazan becomes the self proclaimed new Chimera Ant Queen. Despite having normally an arrogant and composed attitude she easily gets furious if anything damages her beauty revealing a considerable violent and vengeful side of her. Plot Chimera Ant arc Zazan is first introduced when she subdues Pokkle with her stinger, saving her doting subordinate Pike from Pokkle's attacks. After the Chimera Ant Queen's death she proclaims herself to be the new queen, taking over a castle in Meteor City and turning a copious number of humans there into subservient minions with her sting. Her reign is interrupted by the Phantom Troupe, who entered her castle, kill all of her subordinates, and go searching for her; establishing the first one to defeat her will be the temporary leader, during Chrollo Lucilfer's absence. Enraged by the Phantom Troupe's actions, she fights against Feitan, who immediately provokes her saying that he doesn't believe that she is the queen and that she must be joking. The two then fight and it seems that they are evenly matched, then with a surprise attack Feitan tries to kill her with a fatal hit in the head, but Zazan shows only a little cut on her face, leaving Feitan surprised by her hardened skin. Zazan then goes berserk and uses her last resort. She removes her tail and transforms herself into a hideous monster with even greater strength and super-hardened skin. In her ultimate form, she is able to overpower Feitan and severely damage his left arm. This angers Feitan into using his Nen ability, Pain Packer, and despite Zazan's thick skin, he ends up incinerating her with his Rising Sun attack. Abilities & Powers Zazan, like all Chimera Ants, is stronger than normal humans, and shows considerable fighting skills, being able to fight on the same level as Feitan and even out power him for most of the fight, although she eventually lost. She is arguably the most powerful Chimera Ant outside the Royal Family. Her great leading skills, combined with her might and stinger, allowed her to build a small kingdom. Zazan mastered Nen soon after her birth, to the point she could clash with a member of the Phantom Troupe. Sooner in the series, she managed to ambush and poison Pokkle, a skilled Hunter who is adept at stealth. It is unclear whether she was employing Zetsu at the time. Nen Trivia *Zazan resembles Zarbon from Dragon Ball. They share an obsession with outward appearances, preferring a beautiful appearance over a stronger form. After shedding their respective shells, they both become significantly more muscular, but also more hideous, with reptile-like qualities. In exchange, their power increases drastically. *Zazan dons a Chanel skirt in order to conceal her metasoma from view. Navigation zh:殺殘 Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Nen users Category:Magical beast Category:Transmuters